


Break Me, Taste Me

by inkcavity



Category: AI: The Somnium Files (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkcavity/pseuds/inkcavity
Summary: Although there is but one definition for the word love, Date experiences it differently with every person he's met.
Relationships: Date Kaname/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	Break Me, Taste Me

**Author's Note:**

> There's a serious lack of NSFW for AI and I wanted to change that. . .however, I had no idea what character to pair with our favorite idiot, so I went with a reader insert or an ambiguous character. Your choice. 
> 
> This is also Post-Mizuki Route.

**'Love:**

**/ləv/**

**_noun_ ** **;**

**an intense feeling of deep affection.'**

A simple word, a much simpler definition. Date knew what it meant, had experienced it in a past life, perhaps. It was a warm, bubbling feeling that brewed in his chest. An inkling of warmth trickling down his spine and desire rolling off his tongue, something he learned through the last six years of his life. His love is different for everyone in his life. Aiba, Mizuki, Pewter and Boss…it's familial, soft and tender and caring, even though they tease and pester each other. Mama and few others were friendly, a more distant but just as comforting affection that bloomed later as he learned how to feel. 

Of course, nothing felt quite the same as romantic love. It wasn't at all friendly – it ran deeper than long conversation and 3 AM drinks until someone passes out, and it certainly wasn't equal to the love of family, although it ran just as deep, if not deeper in another sense. Date had found it strange, horribly disconnected and foreign at first. How else was he supposed to feel when he didn't understand how pleasant, butterfly emotions took so long to process in his mind – Aiba had explained to him his oxytocin deficiency after the most recent case, in which he sighed and thanked her for giving him the maximum care she could in his situation – and how was he supposed to react? He wasn't certain then, but he must have been doing something now.

'It's far too early to be awake,' is the first thing that runs through his mind as he stirs awake. Date's thankful he's got the day off of work as he prepares to turn himself on the couch when his eye settles over a figure on an air mattress not too far from the couch. It's a quiet morning for the most part, save for their silent snoring from their spot on their mattress; they're beautiful, Date thinks as he stares at them with blurred and halved vision. The sun filters through the open curtains, the light creating an illusion of their skin glittering in the dark around them. The blanket over their figure barely covers them, not hiding the fact that they're scantily dressed. The expression on their face is peaceful, mouth open slightly as they slumber; it's a perfect picture of serenity that he doesn't want to forget. His heart pounds louder in his chest as he carefully saunters over to them.

With ease, he pulls the covers from their sleeping form and settles beside them, the air mattress folding under his weight. It's noisy, but they would wake anyway; Date mouths at their neck, leaving kisses and biting down on their blushing flesh while his hands slip under their shirt, exploring their body. With a hitching breath, they wake with a moan. 

"Date, what time is it?" They don't open their eyes as they flip onto their back. 

"Mhh…About 7 AM, I think. Don't worry," He delivers another harsh bite to their neck, sucking on the skin there. Another moan escapes them as they arch into his feather light touches, and Date smiles against their bruising skin. "Mizuki isn't home."

That's all the words that need to be said in his opinion, but apparently they had other plans. "Date, I have work—"

He doesn't stop, instead dragging the tips of his fingers over their clothed mound and presses down. It's so easy to distract them, to keep them their while they wrap their legs around his waist and take him in deep… "Call in sick."

Whatever they had been about to retort is cut off by a breathy gasp. The heel of his palm grinds against their clothed sex with ease, and Date grins as they writhe underneath him. They glare at him for a moment as he continues his ministrations, but it softens and dissolves to nothing as they whine, head thrown back and eyes suddenly screwed shut tightly as his fingers dip below the waistband of their shorts. 

"No underwear, huh? It's almost as if you were asking for this." Date says as he tugs off their shorts. They plant their feet on either side of his body, lifting their hips to let the fabric slide off, the cool of the morning making them shiver although their skin is heated. 

With a grunt, their own hands find purchase on his own sweatpants, tugging at the waistband teasingly but never once pulling it down. "You wish. Not everyone is as insatiable as you are at 7 in the morning." Date only smirks at their response, lifting a brow. No matter how much they deny it, there's a stutter in their words – Date's all too proud of it. With his free hand, he taps their lips. There's an unspoken understanding there as their mouth drops open and two of his fingers slip inside the wet warmth. He shivers when they suck on his digits and his smile widens. 

It's easy, he thinks, to take control. Date's mind begins to get hazy, fuzzy with sleep and arousal as he flips them over and grinds down on them. Date can come like this: fingers in their mouth, his teeth biting kisses onto their exposed collarbone, and hip to hip rolling against each other. He's not sure of the time anymore as it flies past in their unyielding passion, but Date doesn't care. 

Another moment, his pants are down, and he pushes into them with little struggle. They had made love the night before, and even now, they were pliant and needing, still open just for him. It's messy – it always is – when they meet like this, but they're far too gone in one another to bother to get a towel. A harsh suck on his fingers and a groan of his own leave Date breathless as he starts to move, a rhythmic and slow and steady pace, his hips delivering shallow thrusts. Gods, he's thankful they're alone. 

Only he is allowed to hear their voice fall into a staccato song. Only he can hold them tightly, watching their body glisten and relax underneath him, skin littered with the markings of his hands and hips and teeth and mouth and tongue, sunshine scattered upon their skin. Only he can watch them crack, tumble forward on their arms and beg for a semblance of release, hair tousled every which way and body pliant and docile. It's Date's, and he adores it – loves it as he picks up his pace, desperate and erratic. It's all his, this he knows.

Their tank top slips from their frame as their chest and shoulders quiver from their place on the squeaking air mattress – at this rate, Date might have to purchase another one if it breaks, though in his mind it was for a good cause. Like a vice, they tighten around him as they reach their climax. Date moans lowly, filling the stagnant air with his pants along with the squeaking of the mattress below their weights and his lover's own euphoric song. Just as a tidal wave, he reaches his own end while he grips desperately at their hips. 1, 2, 3, and he falls as white obscures his vision, lost in his own pleasure. They lay together in silence, the only noises audible being their heavy breathing and—

"Date, get up." His lover tries to push them off of their back, but fails.

Date grunts. "Tired, I don't wanna." Date's arms wrap around them and embrace them in a sweaty, but loving, hug. The room stinks of sex and sweat and he's almost positive he can hear Aiba from her charging port in the kitchen, but he makes no move to let them go.

"The air mattress popped, Kaname," at this, he whines. Perhaps it was a stupid idea to make love on the only air mattress they had, but it did seem like a good idea at the moment. "That, and I need a bath. You cum a lot." 

"Gross," he says, although his face flushes pink at the words. He's soft inside them; a sharp inhale is all that leaves him as their mixed… fluids spill from between their legs onto their thighs, adding to the puddle below them. Even if the air mattress hadn't popped, Date would have to have bought another one purely for the sake of his lover not laying on a cum-stained mattress. "You don't have to say it like that. As if you didn't drool all over my fingers." 

A scoff. "As if you didn't shove your fingers into my mouth. Ugh, this is gross. When's our bed coming, again?" This time they flip to their back, embracing him in return. For a moment, Date doesn't bother responding, lost in the brightness of their eyes and the softness of their face. There's love there, he notices, in the fond and exasperated tone they whisper to him. Love is there when they stare at him in return. Cheesy, but he'll take it. Date leans in and kisses them; it's soft, gentle, nothing but pure feelings – although they did just ruin a perfectly good bed by breaking it via fucking – and he feels loved. 

When they pull away, he sighs, "Not sure, I bought it a week ago, it's coming from Sweden, remember? From that fancy store you like to get nice furniture and all that." 

"AYKEA isn't all that fancy. You're just lazy and don't like to put things together." Okay, that may be the truth. Date rolls his eye. Shit. Eye. Aiba. His lover's expression shifts to confusion as he covers them with their soiled blanket.

"Yeah, yeah, anyway, let's hope Aiba didn't see anything while we were busy."

"Date, you didn't take Aiba off."

'Oh shit.' 

'Good morning to you, too, Date.'

**Author's Note:**

> Aiba erased part of her data that day. Anyhow, please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed! Requests are welcome!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sleep Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876024) by [Aerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerine/pseuds/Aerine)




End file.
